A Dog Named Socks
by Silver Dragon - Rei
Summary: *First Inuyasha fic* Kagome has a new dog named socks and when Inuyasha came to bring Kagome back to his time he wanted to adopt it. A demon apears and when Inuyasha kills it he destroys the well and he can't get back, to top it of, Socks is injured. R
1. Proulogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!   
  
AN: Hello everybody this is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please be gental with the reviews, and of course Please Review. I need at least two in order to go on because I won't feel that it is good enough. Afterwards I will need at least one.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Fetch the ball, Socks!" Kagome said as she threw a ball next to the well and a little brown puppy ran over to get it. It had dark brown markings on his feet that gave it the name socks. It was so small you could pick it up with one hand. "Good boy!" She said scratching it behind the ears.  
  
"Kagome...what are you doing?" Kagome jumped as she heard Inuyasha's voice come from the well. He had been doing that often and Kagome could only do one thing during her rage of furry. "SIT!!!" She yelled and Inuyasha crashed into the ground, the little puppy sat as well. "Oh not you Socks." She said laughing and picking it up and petting it.  
  
"YOU BI.... hey what that?" He said getting up in anger then turning his eyes on the puppy. "Can I see it?"  
  
"Only if you promise to be gentle." She said standing up and giving him the puppy.   
  
Inuyasha picked it up and started examining it. Soon his curiosity expression turned to a gentle one.   
  
"Well hey their little fellow, where's you mommy and daddy?" He said smiling at him and petting his ears.  
  
"We bought him Inuyasha." Kagome said  
  
"Oh.... Well then you were separated from them." Inuyasha said. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you, and teach you how to kill demons, and a little fox youkai, and perverted monk"  
  
"Inuyasha! He's my dog!" She said snatching it back and petting Socks.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Socks." She told him then thought of why Inuyasha came here. "Inuyasha why are you here. I have a big math test tomorrow."  
  
"Kagome I need those shards!" He yelled.  
  
"I don't care! I need to take that test!" She yelled back. "You promised I can take that test tomorrow!"  
  
"No I didn't! I said you could take that test today! You should be done now." He told her.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I can't take that test today. The test is tomorrow!" She yelled.  
  
"KAGO.... get down!" He said and tackled Kagome.  
  
It wound up ending in a slap since he his hand fell on a certain spot. Inuyasha still kept her down. There was something that didn't smell right at all. It smelled like a youkai was near and a powerful one....Yes, he could here it coming, and it was moving fast.  
  
"We need to hurry up and get in the well!" He said and grabbed her by the arm and went to go jump into the well, but they were knocked out of the way and Socks was unconscious at a tree.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see a chameleon like youkai with a sharp point at the end of it's tong. Inuyasha hurried up and got out his Tetsusaiga. Kagome stood up but he hid her behind the bushes before the chameleon turned around to look at them.  
  
"Kagome does it have a shard?" He whispered to her.  
  
"Um...Yeah...it's hard to see though, it's on his tongue." She said.  
  
"That's an odd place to put it. He probably accidentally ate it." Inuyasha smirked.   
  
When the chameleon didn't turn around he knew something was wrong. It was staring at something.... but what? Inuyasha looked all over the place to see what it was staring at, and by a tree he saw a little bundle of brown fur. It was socks and the youkai started to stretch out his toungh but Inuyasha hurried over there and cut it off. He looked for the shikon no tama shard but it wasn't in the tongue.  
  
"Kagome, where is it!?" He called back.  
  
"It's still in there. It's at the back!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha saw the tong grow back and the youkai's eyes were angry, and they were staring straight at Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled and charged staring at the youkai. There was nothing the youkai could do; he wasn't fast enough. His head was sliced off, and a breaking of wood noise was heard. Inuyasha cut out it's tong and it discinigrated. Kagome ran to retrieve it when Inuyasha ran over to the tree and picked up Socks who was now awake but his hind leg was broken.  
  
"Inuyasha I.... SOCKS!!" Kagome ran screaming towards her new puppy that was lying in Inuyasha's hands. "Is it okay?"  
  
"Its leg is broken and bleeding." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. If there was one animal he loved it would have been little puppies. Kagome caught this.  
  
"...Inu....yasha?" She said taking Socks from him. "Inuyasha come on and we'll take it to the vet"  
  
"A...vet?" He asked.  
  
"It's an animal doctor." She explained.  
  
"A doctor for animals?" He said. "That's something new."  
  
"Come on let's.... AAAHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed as she was picked up and put on Inuyasha's back and he jumped on a rooftop.  
  
"Inuyasha slow down!" She yelled.  
  
"Where's this 'Vet' place?" He asked.  
  
"It's in the city next to a construction site.... AAHHH Inuyasha slow down!" She said as Inuyasha ran and jumped even faster.  
  
**********************************************  
  
AN: That's it for this chapter....Please review!!!! 


	2. SOCKS IS CURED! Well sort of

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own socks.... even though my dog is a little Boston terrier named Kita.... I'm talking about the character.  
  
AN: Cool I already got two reviews. THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome is this the place?" Inuyasha asked finally landing in the parking lot of a building.  
  
Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back with socks and nodded. She walked into the building followed by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should stay out here." Kagome said.  
  
"...Why?" He asked, and then Kagome pointed to the ears on Inuyasha's head and his claws. "Come on Kagome, nobody worries about that if I'm with a human."  
  
"Yes, but in my time it's very odd to see a man walking down the street with dog ears and claws. Youkai are practically extinct and most people don't even believe that they exist." She explained to him.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and then to the puppy. Kagome saw the look of sadness in his eyes and had and idea. She told him to follow her to a store close by and she bought him some modern close with a red hat and put his hair in a very low ponytail just to make it look more tidy.  
  
"Kagome these close are too tight" He complained.   
  
"Inuyasha, do you want to come into the building with me or not?" Kagome asked with the dog still in her hands.  
  
".... Alright." He agreed and followed her back to the building.  
  
Kagome opened the door and went in followed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked around the place to see humans sitting on chairs with their dogs lying on the floor, there cats in a cage next to them, and some were holding reptiles ect.  
  
"Inuyasha go sit over there while I go and talk to the lady at the front desk." Kagome told him and pointed to a seat that was next to the entrance door. Inuyasha did as he was told and waited for Kagome to return, and she did so with in five minutes.  
  
"Can I see socks?" he asked.  
  
"Be gentle." She said handing the little puppy to Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha took the little dog and placed it in his lap and gently scratched it behind the ears. Kagome had never see Inuyasha like that before. It looks like she had finally spotted a soft spot in him, but still, seeing Inuyasha so worried over something like this was disturbing...cute.... but disturbing.  
  
An hour had past before Socks finally got his turn to see the vet. Kagome went inside the room with the vet and told Inuyasha to stay out there and wait. Inuyasha argued but then saw that he really couldn't so he stayed outside worrying about the little brown bundle of short fur with a little black nose, brown eyes, and little sock like markings....what were socks in the first place, he wondered to himself.   
  
Another hour had past before Kagome walked back out of the room with Socks wide awake in his arms with a little cast like thing on his hind leg. He tried to jump out of her arms but Kagome held on to him. That dog was a hyper one and even so hyper that it didn't even realize it was in pain. Inuyasha was relieved to see him so happy when before he was unconscious in his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha hold him while I go pay...Look like I'm gonna have to pay for months, vets are so expensive." She said with a distressed look on her face and headed towards the from desk.  
  
"You're gonna be better pretty soon but you have to stay off that leg for a while okay." He told it and petted it on the head   
  
and Socks licked him on the nose.   
  
Kagome came back ten minutes later and headed back to her place. Inuyasha went towards the well after handing Socks over to Kagome.... but one problem...When he got there, there was no well.   
  
"What the hell?!!!" He yelled. The well was completely caved in, but how?  
  
"What happened, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know...." Then Inuyasha remember something.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha saw the tong grow back and the youkai's eyes were angry, and they were staring straight at Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled and charged staring at the youkai. There was nothing the youkai could do; he wasn't fast enough.   
  
His head was sliced off, and a BREAKING OF WOOD NOISE WAS HEARD?  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
"No....I didn't." He said looking at caved in well.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When I was fighting that youkai I accidentally...broke the well..." He said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" She yelled and Socks jumped up in her arms. "What do you mean you broke the well? How are you and I supposed to get back to your time?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you think there might be another way?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know.... I'll ask Grandpa." She said. "But he's out of town visiting a relative!" She yelled. "Looks like you're going to have to stay here until he comes back."  
  
"You think?" He asked sarcastically. He was pretty worried. What about the Shikon no Tama? The shards are going to be found by Nuraku. This wasn't good.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
AN: Bwhahahahahaha! Inuyasha is trapped in Kagome's time! At least he has Socks, and believe me, this gets kind of humorous.   
  
Well please Read and REVIEW!! 


	3. What about Socks?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO!!!" Inuyasha yelled then snatched socks out of Kagome's hand. "Do you know what to do."  
  
"Yipp!" It answered while shaking his head  
  
"I didn't think so" Inuyasha said putting it in one hand and petting it in the other. "I feel so alone in the world...good thing I have you Socks or I would go nuts." he said smiling at the little puppy who licked his nose.  
  
"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!!!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
".... um....Socks I'm so glad to have you in this world. I feel so lonely." He repeated.  
  
"SIT!!" With that Inuyasha crashed into the ground and Socks went flying into the air and landed straight into Kagome's arms.  
  
"You WENCH!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Socks is still recovering! What if he was hurt…poor little guy. Did that mean old witch scare you?" He said taking back Socks and headed back into the house.  
  
"Mom! Inuyasha's going to stay here with us! We need to clean out the guest bedroom." Kagome said coming in.  
  
"Oh cool! HI INUYASHA!" Sato came running out of his room to greet Inuyasha and saw him with Socks. "Don't tell me you like that little trouble maker. Every day it get's into something like...hey what's wrong with his leg?"  
  
"Mom, Socks had an accident and if I work harder this week could I get a little extra allowance. I still need to pay the vet bill" Kagome asked her mother who was washing dishes.  
  
"Ok but you start with the dishes. Sato go show Inuyasha around." She told them and Inuyasha followed Sato and Kagome started on the dishes.  
  
***  
  
"When's Inuyasha coming back with Kagome?" Shippo asked Sango who had Kirara on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. I'm worried they should have been here by now." Sango answered with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"Knowing Inuyasha and Kagome, they probably had some kind of fight and he's staying there to try and make it up to her" Miroku said while slipping his hand down Sango's back and started touching her.... *SLAP*  
  
"I promise my hand just slipped." Miroku said with giant hand print on his face.  
  
"Yeah...right." Sango said giving him another slap.  
  
***  
  
"And this is your room." Sato said opening a door that led to a simple room with a window, green curtains, with a green comforter on he bed. There was a small desk in the corner.  
  
"So where does Socks sleep?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"He has a little bed. I'll go and bring it up here. But if he does something on the carpet, Mom will have your head." He said heading down the stairs for Socks' little bed. He brought it back up and it was a little bed just for dogs with the name 'Socks' stitched into it. Inuyasha placed it into the little bed and watched it get itself comfortable and then lied down and finally went to sleep.  
  
(Down stairs)  
  
"Kagome since you're done with the dishes and I have nothing else for you to do, why don't you go and show Inuyasha around the city?" She said walking around the kitchen.  
  
"Huh? I don't know if that's such a good idea..."  
  
"Well why not? You bought him some close and a hat. Just go out today and by him some knew close so that he blends in. And while he's here I'm going to have to sign him up for school..."  
  
"SCHOOL??!!!" Kagome yelled. "Now that's definitely not a good idea! Besides, as long as Socks is injured Inuyasha will not leave this house unless Socks is with him."  
  
"Well he'll just have to leave him here. Now go and show him around the city." Her mother told her. She went up stairs and opened the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you want to see the ci...ty?" Kagome paused as she saw Inuyasha staring over Socks' little bed watching it breathe softly. Socks was asleep now and Inuyasha wanted to make sure that nothing could harm it. He had already considered it as a son to him.  
  
"Huh? I can't leave Socks here. He's sleeping and totally out in the open to get hurt. As a responsible parent I must protect him." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Parent? Inuyasha it's just a little puppy, he'll be fine. Dogs in this age like to be alone sometimes when they're injured." Kagome lied to him just to get him out of the room.   
  
Inuyasha hesitated but soon agreed as long as Kagome's mother would keep a good eye on him. Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the room, down stairs, and outside where they climbed down many, many steps.  
  
"You'll be going to school with me this week so I'll show you the school first." She said as they got down from the stairs.  
  
"School… What's school?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That place where I take all those tests." Kagome answered.  
  
"What! I'm not going to leave Socks to take a lousy test!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Mom will take good care of him I promise." Kagome said.  
  
"But.... but....he needs me." Inuyasha argued.  
  
"No he doesn't. He loves you very much Inuyasha but you're not his parent." Kagome told him.  
  
"Well he considers me his parent...He even calls me daddy" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You scare me."   
  
***********************************************************  
  
AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!  
  
To HotaruMaxWell...Yes he can talk to the puppy, after all he is a dog demon  
  
To acting girl: Thanks for reviewing and here is yet another chapter for you.  
  
To EvilBunnies: Thank you so much for reviewing too. I will keep writi 


	4. Inuyasha's threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, here is your knew school." She said standing in front of a large building.  
  
"...It's big..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes I know. It has to hold a few hundred kids for goodness sake." Kagome said. "C'mon, we'll go get permission to take you on a tour." Kagome said signaling for Inuyasha to follow him. She followed her all the way around the building where they saw a woman with long black hair grading papers. "Mrs. Asuka, is it alright if I take this boy here around the school? He'll be starting next week and I was hoping to give him a tour before then."  
  
"Of course you can Kagome. Here, just be out of there before dark okay." She told her handing her the keys.   
  
"Thank you" Kagome said and headed for the front gate.  
  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Mrs. Asuka is our math teacher and the principle." She told him.  
  
"What's math.... and what's a principle?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome unlocked the gate and headed up the stairs and into a the building.  
  
"The principle is the one who makes all the rules in the school and is head of the school. Math is like counting, fractions ect." Kagome answered....then something caught her mind...."Inuyasha....do you know how to read" After all, not many demons from his time knew how to read.  
  
"Of course I know how to read, my mom taught me. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Well I didn't think that too many people knew how to read in your time knew how to read." Kagome said. "And you can write?"  
  
"Yeah, are we going to do that a lot or something?" Inuyasha asked as they were walking down the halls.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's practically all you do in school." She answered. "Here's our math room." She said opening a door that led to a small room with desks and a board up front and a bigger desk to the right.  
  
"So.... this is where we learn math?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep." She answered.   
  
"I'll show you our language room. That's where we learn the subjects, reading, grammar, vocabulary...ect." She told him opening another door that was a little ways down the hall. It was a room with lots of books and desks.  
  
"Mrs. Williams is our teacher in here. She's actually American but she has perfect Japanese grammar. Don't ask me how." She told him.  
  
"American?"  
  
"Yes she's from different country." She told him.   
  
"...oh...."  
  
"C'mon I'll show you our history room." She said going up the stairs. Afterwards she showed her the science room and then the cafeteria. Soon she showed him where they would be for P.E.  
  
"I like this idea" He said. "Having some physical training."  
  
"Some times we go in the gym to play basket ball and other things. We go in there for game week where we can practically do what ever we want." She told him.   
  
"It's just a shame that I can't enjoy it because I'll be to worried about Socks." Inuyasha said walking back.  
  
"Inuyasha, Socks will me fine." She told him. "If anything happens to him I won't say 'Sit' " Inuyasha went crashing to the ground and slowly got up.  
  
".... Wench....."  
  
"...Oops, sorry" She said laughing nervously. "Um...let's go get your uniform." And with that she ran to go give the keys back and went running towards the uniform shop with Inuyasha chasing her. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!!"  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up with her and she stopped to catch her breath.   
  
"We're here." She said as she went inside a building.  
  
"These are funny close." Inuyasha said examining the school Uniform.  
  
"Well good thing that one is not yours. Come over here. This is what you will be wearing.... um....here's your size." She said handing it to him.  
  
"But, I don't want to where that." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Just put it on and see how it fits" Kagome said pushing him into the dressing room.  
  
A few minutes later he came out still wearing the hat.  
  
"Inuyasha take off that hat." Kagome said taking it off and realizing that he need to wear the hat. "oh know...hats are not allowed at school."  
  
"What! But.... I"  
  
"I'll just tell mom to give a written excuse and say that you have some kind of...I don't know skin condition that you got when you were a child and you need to where the hat." Kagome said.  
  
"...Skin condition...."  
  
"Yeah.... Well maybe mom can think of something better." She said laughing nervously. "Get back into your regular close and I'll bye you a few knew uniforms. And we're going to the mall to go get you some more modern close."  
  
"Mall?"  
  
"It's a building with a whole bunch of different stores. Teenagers like to hang out there" She said bringing the close to the front desk and using the money that her mother had given her for the close.  
  
They walked out of the store and started walking down the side walk....where they met non other than...  
  
"Hello Hojo-kun." Kagome said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan, who's this" He said with his usual smile that just ticks me off.  
  
"Oh...um....um..."  
  
"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said with a tone.  
  
"Well hello Inuyasha." He said.  
  
"He's um.... My cousin." Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
" Yes, he's going to be staying with us for a little bit while his parents are out of town."  
  
"But...isn't he old enough to stay home by himself?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Well um..." Kagome saw the look of anger on Inuyasha's face. "Well ever since he had that party last time they don't trust him anymore."  
  
"Oh, well, would you guys like to have lunch with some of my friends?" He asked.  
  
"...Um.... Me and Inuyasha here is in a hurry....er...um....Maybe next time?" Kagome said walking past him not realizing that Inuyasha wasn't following her.  
  
"You touch her...and you will die...." He said about to strangle him but them followed Kagome around the corner.  
  
".... Well.... he's protective of his cousin." He said with a nervous left the started getting back to his business.  
  
************************************  
  
AN: Well there is another chapter!  
  
Thank you everybody who has reviewed so far!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Inuyasha's Song To Socks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kagome walked in her door with a look of pure exhaustion with a quite excited Inuyasha following her and running straight up stairs to meet socks.  
  
"That was the worst trip to the mall I have ever had to face in my life.... I will never look at my favorite hang out the same way.... ever again." She said falling on the couch and dropping all the bags.  
  
"What happened Kagome?" Her mother asked.  
  
"..........Torture beyond...belief...........First, Inuyasha had to tear a shirt in half because I wanted him to try it on and we had to pay for it. Then he beat up a guy from school...Hojo-kun, in which he had followed us to the mall. He just grabbed my wrist to try and show me something....and then....Inuyasha beat up the cop who tried to arrest him for beating up Hojo-kun. I had to bale him out...then...then......we had to stop at PETS MART!!!.... And...And.... OH MOMMY!!!" Kagome cried.  
  
"There, there, Kagome. It's okay. We mustn't blame Inuyasha he doesn't know our ways and our knew laws and how the people have changed." Kagome's mother said trying to comfort her daughter.  
  
(at dinner)  
  
The Higurashi family were eating happily with Inuyasha who had Socks. Inuyasha had finished way before everyone else and started....er....um....singing.  
  
"My little puppy dog, has the sweetist smile....My little puppy dog, won't you stay a while_________ And so I___ will live in Kagome's house just for YOU______________________ My little puppy dog, dear little puppy dog, my little puppy dog, I___ LOVE____ YOU___________________________________________.  
  
".......................................................................................................................................................................FOR ALL THINGS THAT ARE GOOD AND DECENT INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!! SINGING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled huddling up in a corner and looking terrified.  
  
"...But..."  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"...Bark?" Was all that Socks could say as he stared at the two....  
  
"Socks liked the song though....He told me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Um.... Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom started to say. "I think Socks may need his rest now, he's had an energetic day."  
  
"Yeah you're right." Inuyasha agreed standing up. "Come on Socks, I'll tuck you in."  
  
"Ruff Ruff!" It said with his tail wagging as Inuyasha picked him up and headed up stares.  
  
"...Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Can..... I...um.....ask one of my friends if I could stay at their house while Inuyasha's is here?"  
  
"KAGOME!?" Her mother yelled in suprisement. "I'm surprised at you. Inuyasha has finally found something that he can be really sensitive about and you're making fun of him?"  
  
"All right I was only joking." Kagome said as she finished her meal and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.(It was late).  
  
As she went by Inuyasha's door she heard Inuyasha telling Socks a goodnight story. Kagome was getting upset with that dog. Inuyasha was paying more attention to the dog more than her!?...  
  
"What am I thinking?" Kagome said blushing and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
*******  
  
"I'm miss Kagome!" Shippo said crying.  
  
"Ok.... now I'm worried. They should be here by now!" Sango said heading towards the well when Miroku stopped her.  
  
"You can't just go into Kagome's world by your self, it could be dangerous and you need protection and...." Then Miroku's hand started, once again, to slip down to Sango's butt and then *SLAP*!  
  
"Next time you touch my butt I will kill you! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!" Sango yelled hitting Miroku over the head with her giant boomerang.  
  
"I promise you! IT WAS AND ACCIDENT!" Miroku yelled jumping into the well.  
  
"Yeah right!" She jumped down, and instead of going to Kagome's time she landed straight on Miroku.  
  
"Ah, My lovely Sango it seems that you really do have feeling for me...." And then his hand slipped once again to Sango's butt and... *SLAP!* Sango stood up and looked around.  
  
"Wait.... we're not in Kagome's time." Sango said.  
  
"Maybe that's why they haven't come back yet." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah" Sango said climbing back up.  
  
"Hey, you guys are still here?" Shippo asked.  
  
"The well isn't working" Sango said. "That's not good"  
  
************************************************  
  
AN: Another chapter! Sorry it took me a while but please review!! 


	6. The begining of the first day at school

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Put Socks back Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she pulled Socks away from Inuyasha and put him down in his bed.  
  
"But....But...."  
  
"Hurry up and get ready for school!" Kagome told him and she went to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha found the uniform that Kagome bought him and he put it on. When Kagome came back a few minutes later, She put his hair in the low ponytail and gave him the hat.   
  
"I look like an idiot." Inuyasha said looking in the mirror.  
  
"You look handsome!...I mean....er....You look fine, Inuyasha" Kagome quickly re-chose her words when she got a blush from Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, here's your 'doctors excuse' to wear the hat." Kagome's mother said handing Inuyasha a note and he put it in his pocket.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and patted Socks on the head and then followed Kagome out of the door. They were almost to Kagome's school when a teenaged boy covered in bandages and casts stopped them.  
  
"Hojo-kun?" Kagome said. "I'm really sorry about Inuyasha's behavior."  
  
"No problem, he just really likes his cousin." He told her. "Huh? Inuyasha, you can't go to school with a hat on."  
  
"I have this." Inuyasha said, showing him the note.  
  
"A...skin condition?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, when he was young he got sunburned in the face really, really bad and he needs to wear the hat to protect him from the sun." Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Well shall we walk to school together?" Hojo asked smiling.  
  
"...No..." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Yes that would nice." Kagome said stepping on Inuyasha's foot.  
  
"Well anyway, how is that puppy of yours?" He asked. "Your friends said that it broke its leg."  
  
"It's no concern to you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"He's just fine. He should be better pretty soon." Kagome said fixing to say 'sit'.  
  
"I'll come over to see how it's doing some time." He told her as they went up the stairs to the school.  
  
"...No...You won't" Inuyasha said fixing to pounce on him.  
  
"Inuyasha is just really protective of the puppy." Kagome said as Hojo was getting pretty nervous around Inuyasha. "He won't even let me go near it in his condition."   
  
And they went into the door and Kagome showed him to his first class. Mrs. Asuka was waiting for him and told him to stay out there until he was introduced. Before she started on him with the hat he gave her the note and she read it and approved. After all it was a doctors excuse.  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told and when the teacher called him back he entered the room.  
  
"Class this is our knew student Inuyasha...um..."  
  
"Higurshi" Kagome said raising her hand. She had given him her last name since they were supposed to be cousins.  
  
"...Inuyasha Higurashi." She announced and the entire class was beaming at him and he didn't know what to do. Kagome held up a sign that told him what to do when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
"I am looking forward to studying with my new fellow classmates" He said bowing.  
  
"Anyone have any questions for Inuyasha?" Mrs. Asuka asked.  
  
"Where are you from?" A girl asked raising her hand. Again Kagome held up a sign.  
  
"Kyoto." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"What's your favorite hobby?" Another girl asked.  
  
"Collecting Shikon Shards." He said. Everyone looked confused and they did not know what a shikon shard was.  
  
"Um.... they're like rare stones like rubies and stuff. Only they're not worth any money." He said as he read another sign from Kagome. 'Well they're valuable in my time I can tell you that!' Inuyasha thought to him self.  
  
"What's your favorite subject?" Another girl asked.  
  
"um......Hi..st..ory...History" Kagome had written in very small letters.  
  
" What kind of sports do you like." A boy asked.  
  
" Anything that has to do with sports" Inuyasha answered knowing what sports were.  
  
"Are a good athlete?" Another boy asked. He looked like a boy that was good at sports and loved a challenge.  
  
"Yes" He answered.  
  
"Do you like swords?" Another boy asked.  
  
"Of course. I'm very skilled with swords?" He answered thinking about Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Do you like dogs?" A girl squeaked.  
  
"SURE DO!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"COOL!" The girl squeaked again.  
  
"Anymore questions for Mr. Higurashi?" Mrs. Asuka asked.  
  
There were of course more and when they were done she told Inuyasha to take a seat that was next to Kagome me. Inuyasha didn't think that all this math stuff was going to be hard but it proved to be a challenge.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, what's 3/4 times 7/8?" She asked him.  
  
".... Um...." Inuyasha was thinking 'Just remember the example. Just remember the example' "Um.... 21/32." Inuyasha answered.   
  
"That is correct." She said with a sigh of relief. He was having a hard time with it before. "And what is 32.89 times 56.01?"  
  
"...Um...." Inuyasha started working out the problem on the piece of paper. "1842.1689."  
  
"Very good." She said. Inuyasha was relieved. All eyes were staring at him and they were whispering behind his back. Soon the bell rang and Kagome and Inuyasha were off to history.  
  
"So you're our new student Mr....?"  
  
"Inuyasha Higurashi." Inuyasha answered.   
  
"Ok Mr. Higurashi take the seat over by the window." She said pointing a seat to the right and to the back and of course it was next to a window.  
  
"No to start where we left off, please raise your hand if you know the answer, we were starting on feudal Japan." She started. "Now tell me what were the feared demon like monsters of that era." Inuyasha raised his and so did Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Youkai." He said.  
  
"Very good." The class continued on and on and Inuyasha soon became the history teacher's pet. Next subject was. P.E!!!  
  
______________-  
  
AN: Cool! P.E! That's going to be interesting. Well I need three reviews to continue so please review! 


	7. PE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
AN: I don't think that those two girls that follow Kagome around in her time have names so I named them 'Natsumi' and 'Umi'If you know their names please e-mail me at divine_goddess_nemesis@yahoo.com  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
(Out in a baseball field)  
  
"Okay, Mr. Higurashi, you'll be playing first base" The coach, who for some crazy reason likes to be called coach Death, told Inuyasha.   
  
Kagome had explained the rules to this game in the hall so he knew what first base was. The game sounded fun and Inuyasha was looking forward to playing it.  
  
(On a tennis court)  
  
There were very many girls in the school and they all had to take turns playing tennis. Kagome was on the sidelines watching Inuyasha play baseball with her two friends.  
  
"Kagome, your cousin is sooooooooooooooo HOT!" Natsumi told Kagome. Kagome blushed at this with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go check him out this afternoon and get him to ask me out" Umi said smiling.  
  
"Not if I get him first!" A girl from behind said. It was Kaoru, the school snob and she had always been the first to get the new cut boys.  
  
"Trust me Kaoru, he's not your type" Kagome said with a nasty look.  
  
"Kagome, dear, evryone is my type." She said doing her annoying laugh.  
  
"Fine, ask him your self tonight." Kagome said.   
  
"And you have to give me fourty bucks if he does for our date" Kaoru told her.  
  
"Fine" Kagome said and the Kaoru left.  
  
"Kagome, are you nuts!" Kasumi said.  
  
"Yeah, every hot guy goes out with Kaoru at least once." Umi agreed.  
  
"Not this one." Kagome smirked. "Inuyasha is too....."  
  
"COOL!" Umi yelled as she looked to the base ball field, where Kagome saw someone jump at least twenty feet into the air and caught the ball.   
  
It was Inuyasha and he was doing his high jump that Kagome had seen him do many times, and of course every time he landed he would always go in slow motiong it seemed to Kagome. Then he will land clean with out stumbling. Kagome loved to watch him do this. He was now up in the air and he turned to Kagome and waved and came down. Kagome waved back and laughed then blushed.  
  
"He is soooooooooooooooooooooooo HOT!" Natsumi repeated.  
  
"HE SO COOL! I HAVE GOT TO GET A DAT WITH HIM!!!" Umi said jumping up and down changing feet ever time.  
  
"He's is a show off" Kagome blushed and saw how all the guys were staring at Inuyasha then ran up to him to ask him how he did it.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh man INUYASHA TEACH ME HOW YOU CAN DO THAT!!!!" One of the boys said.  
  
"Um....well....it's something that I was kind of born with.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha, you said you were good at sports but not that good" Hojo told him and Inuyasha growled silently to him self.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, you're cousins with Kagome aren't you?" Another boy asked. It was the sport one.  
  
"um.....yeah" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Alright! Hey do you think you could talk her into getting a date with me?" He asked.  
  
"......um....I'll talk to you after school" Inuyasha said with a look of displeasure that the boy didn't see and thought that he was going to get a date with Kagome.  
  
*********  
  
"Kagome, hold on for a sec....I need to go talk to Shinji." Inuyasha said walking behind the school. Kagome heard some whispering and then the sound of some one getting the crap beat out of him or her. And then girly screams and Kagome rushed to see if Kagome was beating up a woman, in which she couldn't imagine him doing.   
  
She turned the corner to see Shinji on the ground but hid from their site as he seen Inuyasha talk to him.  
  
"You go near Kagome.....and I will kill you. SHE'S MINE YA HERE ME!!!" He yelled.  
  
"But you're her cousin aren't you"  
  
"....well......um...yeah she's my cousin and I don't want anyone near her without my permission and I don't like you going out with Kagome. I'm sorry but you're not her type. I hope this doesn't effect our friendship in anyway but I am a very protective cousin" Inuyasha said laughing nervously.  
  
"Um....yeah ok. Sorry about that." Shinji said as if nothing ever happened.  
  
"Um.....riiiiiiiiiiight" Inuyasha said thinking that this boy was the most stupid human of all time  
  
Shinji ran off and when Inuyasha was about to leave a girl stopped him. He turned around to see a girl with long black hair with a beautiful face. Inuyasha thought that she was pretty but there was something about her that he didn't like.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." She said dreamily "I'm Kaoru, do you want to go on a date this weekend?" She said trying look all that and make him want her.  
  
"....um....not really." He said.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She said in a sweet voice "Don't you think that I'm pretty? I mean I am the most popular girl in school"  
  
"And....you're a snob and I don't want anything to do with you. I've already got someone who I care about." He said getting angry. She was very snobby and he didn't like that.  
  
"So what, just ditch the bitch and come with me" She said.  
  
"What did you say! Just leave me alone BITCH!!" He yelled and walked off leaving her behind with a look that says 'I-can't-believe-it'.  
  
"Hey Kagome what are you doing here, I thought you were going to wait for me?" He asked as he seen Kagome standing there.  
  
"Well....um....er.....I was" She laughed nervously" .....but I it's getting late....and what about Socks?"  
  
"OMG!!! I FORGOT!!! HURRY KAGOME!!!" He yelled putting her on his back and rushing to Kagome's place  
  
__________________________________________  
  
AN: I'm sorry that this took a while to get up. But the more and faster you review the more quicker the chapters! Well review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. embarrassing moments

  Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

AN: Happy Birthday HatoruMaxwell… yeah it's late but hey thanks for reviewing. Thanks for telling me the names but I think I'll keep the names I had for them… I have a bad memory…lol… Well to everyone THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!

___________________________________________________________

Inuyasha ran with Kagome all the way to her house and he ran inside. It only took seconds before he was upstairs… he came down panicking. 

"WHERE IS HE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled looking left, up, down, right.

"Socks? Sato probably has him" She said laying down on the couch.

"What!!! You mean that kid has my kid!?" He yelled.

"He's just out back. Probably giving Socks some fresh air" She said but before she even finished her sentence Inuyasha was outside… watching Sato… playing with his pup… near the hard stairs… that go down for miles… to much pressure on Inuyasha's shoulders to handle if he fell… must terminate threat!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha went and pushed Sato out of the way and picked Socks up.

"YIP!" Socks said and licked Inuyasha all over the face. He was so happy to see his 'daddy' again. 

 Inuyasha took him inside for a nice bath…though he had to give him one outside since Kagome's mother wasn't about to let a dog in her bathtub. He took a hose that Kagome gave him and filled a little pool up with water. He placed Socks in it and started to give him a bath. 

 Socks splashed around happily, getting Inuyasha all wet. Inuyasha didn't mind it since Socks was only a puppy. Inuyasha couldn't wait to introduce him to Kirara. They would get along great!!! Then he would have to teach him how to be a good fighting dog like him. Then he would teach him how to kill demons… well… maybe when he was older… But still he would teach him how to kill the perverted monk and that fox kid.

 Yes, Inuyasha truly thought of Socks as his son and Socks thought of Inuyasha as his father. They were one happy family… though… there was still something missing… but what.

"Hey Inuyasha, ya almost done!" Kagome said walking outside and up to  him.

"YIP!" The puppy said happily.

"Umm… what did you say Socks?" Inuyasha said turning red and blushing.

"…huh…what did he say?" Kagome asked looking down at Socks.

"Um…Nothing" Inuyasha said laughing nervously.

"Yip!.. Yip…!" Socks said happily.

"What do you mean 'mommy! Daddy!'?" Inuyasha said to him.

"What!" Kagome was shocked.

"Yip! Yip!" Socks said happily.

"Um…Socks… let's talk about this later" Inuyasha said.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked blushing.

"Um…"

"Tell me Inuyasha" Kagome said fixing to say the 's' word and sending Inuyasha to the ground.

"Okay he said that since we're always together and both are raising him, we're his mommy and daddy" He said. "And we should really have more kids together so that he can have playing buddies" Inuyasha was as red as a cherry by now.

"… um… Well…" Kagome laughed nervously. "Well… kids will be kids…"

"yeah… how silly" Inuyasha said laughing nervously then Kagome ran back inside the house.

"…Socks… We need to have a talk" Inuyasha said and Socks just cocked his head a little wondering what was wrong.

*************************************

(A few days later)

"Hey Inuyasha!" Natsumi said as Inuyasha entered the classroom with Kagome.

"Oh…um… Hi Natsumi." Inuyasha said trying to remember he name.

"So… do you have next weekend free? There's this great movie playing and…"

"Inuyasha is busy this weekend Natsumi!" Kagome yelled rather angry.

"Oh… well sorry" Natsumi said a little confused by Kagome's behavior. 

 Kagome had been acting very weird since Socks said that Kagome and Inuyasha should have more kids or something. She was possessive about Inuyasha and didn't like the other girls talking to him that much. Inuyasha didn't know the reason exactly but knew that it obviously had something to do with what Socks said. He shouldn't of told her that and made up something else. 

_'I'm such and idiot'_ Inuyasha thought to himself dodging Kagome's eyes.

 What was he going to do? Oh well it was school and he needed to pay attention. Kagome's grandfather would be back soon and he would be able to get back to his time… at least he hoped so.

_________________________________________________________

AN: Yes…I know…. It was really short…. But please review anyway. THANK YOU!!


End file.
